Just One Kiss
by Saiyuumi
Summary: Sequel to The Secret. One-shot. It finally happened; Ludwig cracked under all the pressure he faced. Now that the beans have been spilled, he could only hope to remain friends with Feliciano.


**This is the follow-up to my other story ****_The Secret_****. While it isn't necessary to read it to understand this, I highly recommend it. **

* * *

**Just One Kiss**

Something was wrong with Ludwig.

Feliciano may have not been the most perceptive of the bunch, but he could see his friend changing. The blonde tried his best to be stoic, however, there were signs. He was falling behind in class, shaggier in appearance, and much more distant. It was easy to tell something was bothering him under the hood. Feliciano just couldn't figure out what.

Given, the blonde revealed little personal information; there was only so much he could go on. He heard his parents are demanding, and Ludwig felt he cannot meet their expectations. It sound reasonable in the brunette's mind, but he eventually realized it didn't fit. Ludwig was slipping in his classes. In the case of seeking perfection to please parents, a student would go the other way. They would become a workaholic, unhealthily putting their tasks in front of everything,

He then thought it could be the boy's older brother. Ludwig did talk lowly of him, saying he was obnoxious and troublesome. But that didn't work too well either. He seemed to put up with Gilbert normally. It wouldn't make a lot of sense for something the elder did now to affect him that much. This theory Feliciano ruled out as well.

When he really sat down to think about it, the Italian realized just how little he actually knew of his friend. Everything else was minor details, like how he always wanted to keep things clean and that he liked pretzels.

Feliciano only knew that Ludwig loved dogs after those two things. He talked about his pets, so maybe one of them died. _Yes, that must be it._ Now it made perfect sense why he acted so wind that day Feliciano acted like a doggy.

Happily, the Italian hurried back to his dorm to avoid campus curfew. Sure enough, Ludwig was reading a book. Feliciano smiled, dropping his back to the floor before flopping onto the bed. He rolled around, much like an excited child.

"Luddy, Luddy, guess what!"

The other sighed, aligning his glasses. "What?"

"_I had my first time~!_"

"W-what?"

"I'm not a virgin anymore~! So people can't make fun of me for that anymore."

Ludwig cleared his throat. "…With who?"

"Sakura, from history class. You know her, right?"

"The quiet Japanese girl? Didn't think she had in her."

"Yep~!" Feliciano smirked. "She may not, but let me tell you she was good. _Molto bene_."

"T-that's good." Ludwig's voice cracked, but they Italian failed to notice.

He yawned, stretching his limps out and rose from the bed. "Hey, Ludwig, I actually need to shower. So we can talk about it later."

* * *

Feliciano stepped from the shower and out into the cool bathroom. He purred, pleased with the feeling of cleanliness as he started to towel himself dry. Acting like a dog, he shook himself out to dry his hair. Even in the foggy mirror he could see it curling into waves as it normally did. For whatever reason, his hair never wanted to cooperate and straighten out, even with all his attention. He was just going to bed, so he didn't seven bother combing it with his fingers.

Slipping on a pair of boxers, he exited and let all of the steam escape.

"Bathroom's free."

There was no response. Not even a grunt to tell him he heard. No, all Feliciano heard was sniveling. Ludwig was huddled into himself at the corner of his bed, book thrown to the floor in disregard.

The brunette gasped, feeling a level of alarm. At the back of his mind he realized this was the first time he ever seen the blonde cry.

Feliciano rushed to his side, putting an arm around his shoulders. "_Che fai_?"

"W-why?"

The Italian felt so alarmed at the distress in his voice; this wasn't like Ludwig at all. "What?"

"_Why?_"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have to be so damn cruel to me," the German bellowed. His wiped his puffy eyes. "I never did anything to you."

"…W-what? Luddy, calm down! I don't know what you're saying."

"You act so heartless! The way you hug me, and sleep with me, and kiss me! Why can't you actually love me?"

Feliciano felt his heart sink. He stared at his friend incredulously, blush spreading across his cheeks. Finally able to form words, he asked, "Ludwig …you're _gay_?"

The blonde's face went redder. He tore away from the brunette's touch, huddling closer into himself. "S-shut the hell up!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Feliciano slung his arm around the other's shoulder once again. "I'm not going to judge you." Ludwig gave him a hopeful look. "…_Mi dispiace_, but …I don't feel the same."

All the hope fled from the German's eyes and they watered more. He wiped them, but it was pointless; they just returned right after. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry …It's not fair!"

Feliciano watched his friend break down, knowing he had to stop him. But there was only one thing he could think to do. Grabbing the back of the other's head, Feliciano pulled him into a kiss. Ludwig let out a surprised grunt, but he knew the gesture worked.

The Italian couldn't say he enjoyed the kiss, but he didn't hate it. Had it been under different circumstances, he would have loved it. The other's lips were soft yet firm.

It wasn't passionate, just one chaste peck that they both savored. Neither wanted to pull away, knowing full well that once their lips separated it would be the end of their friendship.

* * *

**...I hate this. I really hate this. I feel like I should rewrite it. I'm just going through a spot of bad writing. **

**Anyways, now that I'm done emoing in the corner, I just want to say thank you to all the people who read ****_The Secret_****. Right now, my hit count is over eight-hundred. I never got that many views for a single story before. i also never got so many reviews. Thanks to all. Originally it wass to remain a one-shot. But, in light of this, I decided to have a continuation of this. **

**Unfortunately, this is a pretty unhappy ending. Oh well, too much GerIta fluff. **

**In this, Ludwig finally cracked from all his stress. I really like emotional!Ludwig; we never see him. I understand he's stoic most of the time, but everybody needs to let their feelings loose once in a while. Plus, he's a big sweetheart underneath that rough exterior. Which is why it brakes my heart to see him portrayed as an evil, heartless, cruel Nazi. **

**As for the whole "end of their friendship" thing in the end, I highly doubt they'll be able to stay friends. Relationships, especially teenage ones, work like this. Feliciano may have kissed Ludwig, but that was to shut him up; he isn't magically gay now. **


End file.
